Spear and Shield
Spear and Shield was a robot from Jinzhou, Liaoning, China, which competed in Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. A full-body spinner, it was the successor to King of Bots Season 1 competitor Chinese Aegis, and won its first battle against Earth Mover after being selected by Blue team captain Zhang Yishan. In the Tag Team round, it was ultimately avenged by Earth Mover, and was eliminated from the competition after becoming immobilized by Megabyte later in the same battle. Design Spear and Shield was a circular-shaped full-body spinner, decorated with an anchor to reference the team's naval background. The outer rim spun at high speeds to deliver powerful impacts to opponents, while offering 360 degrees of defence. However, the spinner did not work in Spear and Shield's second battle, leaving it with no backup plan for offensive output. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) Spear and Shield was selected by Zhang Yishan to participate in the main competition as part of the Blue team. When Yishan finally selected it to enter the arena for battle in the second round, only Earth Mover was chosen to fight it, out of a potential three opponents. Spear and Shield drove straight into the arena wall, halting its spinning momentum. Spear and Shield then drove directly onto Earth Mover's wedge, but later delivered a large blow to the front of Earth Mover. On another hit, Spear and Shield sent Earth Mover reeling into the Grinder. Earth Mover became immobile upon contact with the Grinder, allowing Spear and Shield to win the battle via knockout. In the Tag Team round, Spear and Shield was partnered with Two BBQ of the Yellow team, fighting Earth Mover for the second time as well as the American full-body spinner Megabyte. Immediately, it drove into Earth Mover, only to be deflected into the open pit. Spear and Shield remained in the pit until it was raised back out a few moments later, and attempted to evade Megabyte as the latter approached. However, it was unable to get its own full-body spinner operating, and sustained numerous hits from Megabyte while bumping into the wall spikes and grinders. Sparks and shrapnel flew as Spear and Shield was repeatedly hit by Megabyte, which proceeded to buffet and shepherd the blue and silver machine across the arena for some time. Eventually, Spear and Shield was left completely immobilized, and was eliminated from the competition along with Two BBQ. Spear and Shield also fought in the Eight-robot Rumble, as a representative of Zhang Yishan's blue team. There, it fought Golden Hoops, Lieutenant Bam, Megabyte, Spectre, Thunder and Lightning, Two BBQ, and Wrecker. However, Spear and Shield was immediately targeted by Megabyte, which perceived Spear and Shield as a threat. A strong hit from Megabyte threw Spear and Shield into the wall, and instantly immobilized it. As a result, Spear and Shield became the first robot to fall in the rumble, which was ultimately won by Thunder and Lightning. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Spear and Shield was one of the only robots in Season 1.5 to lose a match against a robot it had previously beaten. Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Jinzhou Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses